Harry, My Harry
by maxridepercyjacksonpotter
Summary: What Ginny thinks and feels during the final battle for Hogwarts. WARNING! MAJOR SPOILERS! Rated K for some inevitable killing.


Harry Potter fanfiction, Ginny's POV

**Harry, My Harry**

**Disclaimer: I do not, by any means, own Harry Potter, Ronald Weasly, Hermione Granger, or any other characters in the world of Harry Potter. Most of the story is quoted directly from the book, so I don't own those pieces either. It's just Ginny's point of view during the last few pages of the book.**

**A/N: I was re-reading HP #7, and I got to the end of the book when I realized that Ginny must be feeling some pretty interesting feelings during the final battle. This is the result, just edited and polished. Enjoy!**

* * *

I heard Voldemort's cold voice echo through the castle as I was helping a young girl with her broken leg.  
"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone. The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters out number you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to fight, man, woman, or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."  
It didn't register in my mind that Harry was dead. He just couldn't be. Voldemort must be lying. Harry couldn't be dead. I stood up, and helped the girl I was tending to her feet. Professor McGonagall marched out of the Great Hall, followed by everyone. Mum, Dad, Ron, and Hermione stayed close by my side as we exited the Hall. We were right behind Neville, a scared but determined look on his face.  
We exited the school, and I saw Hagrid, standing in a row of Death Eaters. Relief made my heart swell. Hagrid was okay.  
"NO!"  
I heard Professor McGonagall scream. I looked at her in shock, wondering how she was capable of such a noise. I looked at Hagrid again, and then I saw that he was carrying something in his arms. Harry.  
"Harry! HARRY!" I screamed at the same time that I heard Ron and Hermione yell, "No!" I looked at Harry's body, and my world shattered. My sun, my stars, my moon, _my Harry_, was gone. The pieces of my life, my family, my school, my friends, my sense of what is right, the things that I had been trying so hard to keep together, to hold onto, disintegrated. Harry, my Harry, was dead. I couldn't breathe. My whole world was crashing down around me.  
I heard other people screaming, but I couldn't join them. I was too overcome by grief. Harry Potter, one of the few things that made life worth living, was dead. He had been my life, my love, my reason for going on with life and fighting, and now, he was gone. I had tried to fight for him, tried to make him proud while he was away, tried to make as much trouble as possible, tried to disrupt Voldemort's plans as much as possible, and now he was gone. I tried to imagine his last moments, tried to imagine him standing up to Voldemort, tried to imagine him sacrificing himself for us, but I couldn't. All I could feel was anger now. Anger at Voldemort for killing Harry, anger at the Death Eaters for just standing there and laughing.  
I started screaming again, louder, angrier, and then there was a flash of light, and a loud bang, and I couldn't scream anymore. It registered in my brain that Voldemort must have used a Silencing Charm, but I hardly noticed. I was still fuming. I heard Voldemort speak again.  
"It is over! Set him down Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs!"  
I watched as Hagrid bent down, and set Harry on the ground at Voldemort's feet. I was shaking with a mixture of anger and grief. I watched how gently Hagrid set Harry down, and I felt a pang of gratitude towards Hagrid. But then I watched how pleased Voldemort was, and I felt the anger again. Voldemort was pacing in front of Harry now, speaking.  
"You see? Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"  
I heard Ron move beside me. "He beat you!" Ron screamed, and then I was able to yell again. I started shouting, yelling, throwing insults at Voldemort and his followers. Then there was another bang, and I couldn't speak.  
"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds," Voldemort was saying. I heard in his voice the pleasure of the lie. I knew Harry wouldn't run away. But Voldemort continued, "killed while trying to save himself – "  
Voldemort broke off when he saw Neville breaking free of the crowd and run at Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Voldemort disarmed him, and Neville was thrown onto the ground. Voldemort laughed.  
"And who is this?" Voldemort asked in a kind of hiss. "Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?"  
A Death Eater laughed. I glared, trying to find who it was. I found it was Bellatrix Lestrange, and I recognized her from all the posters that had been in Diagon Alley a few years ago.  
Bellatrix laughed again, and said, "Why, it is Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?"  
Voldemort nodded. "Ah, yes, I remember." He said, looking at Neville, who was getting to his feet in the empty space between our group and the Death Eaters. "But you are a pure blood, aren't you, my brave boy?" Voldemort asked Neville.  
Neville stood facing him, his hands clenched into fists. "So what if I am?"  
"You show spirit and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom." Voldemort said in a sickly-sweet voice.  
Neville stood up taller and said, "I'll join you when hell freezes over." he punched his fist into the air and shouted, "Dumbledore's Army!"  
Our group burst into cheers and shouts, the Silencing Charms unable to hold us quiet. I looked at Voldemort, and saw that his face was deadly.  
"Very well," I heard Voldemort say in such a silky voice that I knew there was danger behind it. "If that is your choice, Longbottom, we revert back to the original plan. On your head, so be it."  
I motioned for the others to stop shouting. I saw Voldemort wave his wand, and I saw something that looked like a misshapen bird came to land in Voldemort's hand. He shook the object by its pointed end, and I saw that it was the Sorting Hat.  
"There will be no more Sorting at Hogwarts School," Voldemort said in such a voice that everyone went quiet. "There will be no more Houses. The emblem, shield, and colors of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice for everyone. Won't they, Neville Longbottom?"  
Voldemort pointed his wand at Neville, who grew still. Then he forced the hat onto Neville's head, so that you couldn't see his eyes. I started moving towards Neville, who had become like a brother to me while we were holding D.A. meetings. I felt several hands grab me, and I saw the Death Eaters raise their wands.  
Voldemort looked at our group, and said, "Neville here is now going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me." With a flick of his wand, Voldemort caused the Sorting Hat to burst into flame.  
I screamed. I screamed and yelled and kicked at the hands holding me back. I wanted to go and help Neville, to stop Voldemort, but then I thought I saw Harry move. I shook my head, and I looked harder at Harry.  
Then I heard a noise. It sounded far away, but then grew louder. It sounded like hundreds of people were swarming the boundaries of the school, and coming closer. I heard the people yelling fierce cries, and at the same time, I saw the giant that had been on our side come around the side of the castle. The opposing giants ran at our giant, and then I heard the sound of hooves and the twang of bowstrings. I saw arrows pelting the Death Eaters, and I reached for my wand, determined to take as many Death Eaters down with me as I could. I saw the Death Eaters break ranks, and then several hands gripped me again, and dragged me inside. I could still see Neville, and he was moving. Neville had broken free of the Body-Bind Curse that Voldemort had cast. The Sorting Hat fell off of him, and he drew from its depths the sword of Godric Gryffindor that he and I had tried to steal from Snape earlier in the year.  
Neville raised the sword, and the hands pulling me stopped as they watched Neville slice of the head of the snake Voldemort had with him in one swift stroke. I saw the snake's head fly up into the air, and I saw Voldemort screaming with rage as the snake's body fell to the ground. But then I was pulled into the school. I could hear Hagrid screaming, "Harry! HARRY – WHERE'S HARRY?"  
So Harry's body had disappeared. I smiled smugly, thinking that the Death Eaters couldn't harm him anymore. But then I was brought back to reality when a loud bang sounded and I saw that Death Eaters were crumpling to the ground, unconscious. I saw Voldemort shooting curses everywhere, and ordering his Death Eaters around. I saw Seamus Finnigan and Hannah Abbot get into the Great Hall, and I followed them.  
I mentally ran through the list of jinxes and spells that I had learned in the D.A., and then sprinted towards the nearest group of students. I saw my older brother, Charlie enter the Great Hall with parents and friends of the students of Hogwarts, along with all the shopkeepers and residents of Hogsmeade. Then I heard a blast, and I saw thousands of House Elves running towards the fight, waving knives and cleavers around, screaming their heads off. At their head, I saw Kreacher, the house elf that had been in Sirius's house, screaming and waving a very dangerous looking knife around in the air. I smiled, and then sent a jinx at the nearest Death Eater.  
I looked around occasionally, and saw that Voldemort was in the center of the battle, fighting and cursing everyone within his reach. He was dueling McGonagall, Slughorn, and Kingsley all at once.  
But then I found Bellatrix. She was fighting too. I ran at her, shooting all the jinxes and spells I could at her, and then Hermione and Luna were at my side, dueling with her as well. I kept bobbing and weaving around, missing the curses that Bellatrix aimed at me. She aimed a curse at me, and nearly caught me.  
Then I saw my mom running at us, throwing off her cloak as she ran, and brandishing her wand.  
"OUT OF MY WAY!" she shouted at us, and we moved, and then my mom started to duel Bellatrix. There were great flashes of light, and loud bangs, and Bellatrix's face turned from laughing to a snarl. I saw several students rush forward to help her, but I knew the look on my mom's face meant that she was fighting to the death. She waved her hand at the students and screamed, "Get back! She is mine!"  
I grabbed the other student's hands, and pulled them towards the walls, keeping an eye on my mom and Voldemort. I saw that all the other fighters were concentrating on these two battles. Then I heard Bellatrix's taunting voice.  
"What will happen to your children when I've killed you?" she said, dancing out of the way of my mom's curses. "When mummy's gone the same way as Freddie?"  
I growled. How dare she mention Fred? I started towards her, but hands pulled me back. My mom didn't hold back. "You – will – never – touch – our – children – again!" mom screamed.  
Bellatrix laughed, and I saw my mom shoot a curse beneath Bellatrix's outstretched arm, and hit her squarely in the chest where her heart was. Bellatrix's smile froze, and her eyes bulged. Then she toppled. The watching crowed yelled and shouted, and then I saw Voldemort scream.  
I watched as Voldemort blasted McGonagall, Slughorn, and Kingsley all backwards, screaming with rage at losing his last and best lieutenant. I saw him raise his wand and point it at my mom, a look of pure rage on his face.  
"Protego!" I heard a voice shout. I recognized it at once, the voice of my personal sun, and the center of my universe. I recognized the voice that I had fallen asleep to countless times, the voice I had hoped over and over again would come, the voice of the owner of my heart. But I knew that he was dead, and that I must be imagining things.  
I saw Voldemort look around, trying to spot the source of the voice, and then I saw Harry, my Harry, appear. He had been under the Invisibility Cloak, and I saw him stand, straight and tall, pointing his wand at Voldemort.  
I cheered. I screamed, "Harry!" over and over again, and I knew I wasn't alone. I was surrounded by cheers and shouts and screams. But then they were stifled at once. The tension rose, and we could sense that something was up by the way Voldemort looked angrier than before, and by the way Harry looked as though he were radiating power, the same way Dumbledore used to. I subconsciously started moving towards him, pointing my wand at Voldemort, as he and Harry started circling each other.  
"I don't want anyone else to try to help." I heard Harry say, and I stopped dead in my tracks. In the silence, his voice echoed and rang, and filled me with comfort. "It's got to be like this. It's got to be me." Harry said, and I shook my head. I wanted to be with Harry, I wanted to stand next to him, to hold my wand next to his, to be with him when he faced Voldemort, but I forced myself to stay still, to put my wand away, and to pay attention to the fight.  
Voldemort was hissing now, hissing like a deadly snake. "Potter doesn't mean that," Voldemort said, his red eyes wide. "That isn't how he works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?"  
I growled. How dare he speak to Harry like that? But then Harry, in a confident, calm voice, said, "Nobody. There are no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good…"  
"One of us?" Voldemort sneered, his whole body taut and his eyes red, like a snake that was about to strike. "You think it will be you, do you, the boy who has survived by accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?"  
"Accident, was it, when my mother died to save me?" Harry asked as they circled each other, in a perfect circle. "Accident, when I decided to fight in that graveyard? Accident, that I didn't defend myself tonight, and still survived, and returned to fight again?"  
"Accidents!" Voldemort screamed, but not striking. Everyone around me was tensed, hardly seeming to breathe, and frozen as they were. "Accident and chance and the fact that you crouched and sniveled behind the skirts of greater men and women, and permitted me to kill them for you!"  
"You won't be killing anyone else tonight." Harry said in a strong, carrying voice. They were still circling, pacing in an even circle. "You won't be able to kill any of them ever again. Don't you get it? I was ready to die to stop you from hurting these people –"  
"But you did not!"  
"– I meant to, and that's what did it. I've done what my mother did. They're protected from you. Haven't you noticed how none of the spells you put on them are binding? You can't torture them. You can't touch them. You don't learn from your mistakes, Riddle, do you?"  
My mind was going a mile a minute. Harry had tried to die for us, for me? Harry had sacrificed himself, and that's why Voldemort couldn't harm us? But then Voldemort screamed.  
"You dare – "  
"Yes, I dare." Harry said firmly. "I know things you don't know, Tom Riddle. I know lots of important things that you don't. Want to hear some, before you make another big mistake?"  
Voldemort didn't respond, but walked around in a circle, thinking. What could Harry know that Voldemort didn't? I wondered. Did it have to do with Dumbledore?  
"Is it love again?" Voldemort jeered. "Dumbledore's favorite solution, love, which he claimed conquered death, though love did not stop him falling form the tower and breaking like an old waxwork? Love, which did not prevent me from stamping out your Mudblood mother like a cockroach Potter, – and nobody seems to love you enough to run forward this time and take my curse. So what will stop you from dying now when I strike?"  
At these words, I rushed forward to step in front of Harry and take the curse, just to prove that there were people who cared about him, but my mom grabbed me as I passed her and held me back.  
"Just one thing." I heard Harry say.  
"If it is not love that will save you this time," Voldemort sneered, "you must believe that you have magic that I do not, or else a weapon more powerful than mine?"  
"I believe both." Harry said simply.  
I saw shock cross Voldemort's face. Then I heard him laugh. His laughs were more bone-chilling than his screams. They were humorless and insane, and they echoed around the Hall. I shuddered.  
"You think you know more magic than I do?" Voldemort said. "Than I, Lord Voldemort, who has preformed magic that Dumbledore himself never dreamed of?"  
"Oh, he dreamed of it," Harry said in a fierce voice, "but he knew more than you, knew enough not to do what you've done."  
"You mean he was weak!" Voldemort screamed. "Too weak to dare, too weak to take what might have been his, what will be mine!"  
"No, he was cleverer than you," Harry said, "a better wizard, a better man."  
"I brought about the death of Albus Dumbledore!"  
"You thought you did," Harry said firmly, "but you were wrong."  
I gasped, and so did the other hundreds of people around me. Voldemort didn't bring about the death of Dumbledore? My mind could hardly grasp the idea.  
"Dumbledore is dead!" Voldemort hissed, hurling the words at Harry. "His body decays in the marble tomb in the grounds of this castle, I have seen it, Potter, and he will not return!"  
"Yes, Dumbledore's dead," Harry said calmly, "but you didn't have him killed. He chose his own manner of dying, chose it months before he died, arranged the whole thing with the man you thought was your servant."  
My mind reeled. Dumbledore, bring about his own death? Dumbledore, plan it, with one whom Voldemort thought was his servant?  
"What childish dream is this?" Voldemort hissed, but he did not strike.  
"Severus Snape wasn't yours," Harry said. "Snape was Dumbledore's, Dumbledore's from the moment you started hunting down my mother. And you never realized it, because of the thing you can't understand. You never saw Snape cast a Patronus, did you, Riddle?"  
Voldemort glared at Harry, but didn't answer. He just kept circling, staying the same distance away from Harry.  
"Snape's Patronus was a doe," Harry said, "the same as my mother's, because he loved her for nearly all of his life, from the time when they were children. You should have realized he asked her to spare her life, didn't he?"  
Voldemort's nostrils flared. "He desired her, that was all," Voldemort sneered, "but when she had gone, he agreed that there were other women, and of purer blood, worthier of him – "  
"Of course he told you that," Harry replied, "but he was Dumbledore's spy from the moment you threatened her, and he's been working against you ever since! Dumbledore was already dying why Snape finished him!"  
"It matters not!" Voldemort yelled. He let out a small, mad laugh. "It matters not whether Snape was mine or Dumbledore's, or what petty obstacles they tried to put in my path! I crushed them as I crushed your mother, Snape's supposed great love! Oh, but it all makes sense, Potter, and in ways that you do not understand!  
Dumbledore was trying to keep the Elder Wand away from me! He intended that Snape should be the true master of the wand! But I got there ahead of you little boy – I reached the wand before you could het your hands on it, I understood the truth before you caught up. I killed Severus Snape three hours ago, and the Elder Wand, the Deathstcik, the Wand of Destiny, is truly mine! Dumbledore's last plan went wrong, Harry Potter!"  
"Yeah, it did," Harry said. "You're right. But before you try to kill me, I'd advise you to think about what you've done....Think, and try for some remorse Riddle…"  
"What is this?" Voldemort said, shocked.  
I was shocked too. Harry, saying that Voldemort should try and feel remorse? Harry, saying that Dumbledore's last plan went wrong?  
"It's your last chance," Harry said, a small note of warning in his voice, "it's all you've got left….I've seen what you'll be otherwise….Be a man…try….Try for some remorse…."  
"You dare –?" Voldemort hissed.  
"Yes, I dare," Harry said, "because Dumbledore's last plan hasn't backfired on me at all. It's backfired on you, Riddle."  
I saw Voldemort's hand shaking, I saw Harry's hand tighten on the wand he was holding, and I saw that he was tensing, preparing for when Voldemort attacked. I tensed too, hoping that Harry could beat Voldemort, and not get killed.  
"That wand still isn't working properly for you because you murdered the wrong person. Severus Snape was never the true master of the Elder Wand. He never defeated Dumbledore."  
"He killed – "  
"Aren't you listening?" Harry asked in ringing tones. "Snape never defeated Dumbledore! Dumbledore's death was planned between them! Dumbledore intended to die undefeated, the wand's last true master! If all had gone as planned, the wand's power would have died with him, because it had never been won from him!"  
"But then, Potter, Dumbledore as good as gave me the wand!" Voldemort's voice shook with evil laughter. "I stole the wand from its last master's tomb! I removed it against its last master's wishes! Its power is mine!"  
"You still don't get it, Riddle, do you? Possessing the wand isn't enough! Holding it, using it, doesn't make it really yours. Didn't you listen to Ollivander? The wand chooses the wizard….The Elder Wand recognized a new master before Dumbledore died, someone who never even laid a hand on it. The new master removed the wand from Dumbledore against his will, never realizing exactly what he had done, or that the world's most dangerous wand had given him its allegiance…."  
I looked at Voldemort, and his chest was heaving. I could see the Killing Curse building up inside him, and I wanted to run to Harry, to stand in front of him and take the curse, but my feet were frozen, and I couldn't move even if my mom would have let go of me.  
"The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy." I heard Harry say in a carrying voice.  
I stared at Harry in shock. Draco Malfoy, the ultimate slime ball, the nastiest bully ever, the youngest Death Eater, possessor of the most powerful wand in history? I ran through Harry's words in my head, and I realized the word was in what Harry said.  
"But what does it matter?" I heard Voldemort ask in a soft voice. "Even if you are right Potter, it makes no difference to you and me. You no longer have the phoenix wand: We duel on skill alone…and after I have killed you, I can attend to Draco Malfoy…."  
"But you're too late." Harry said simply. "You've missed your chance. I got there first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took this wand from him."  
I looked at the wand in Harry's hand, and it looked odd, because all I could picture was Malfoy's hand.  
"So it all comes down to this, doesn't it?" I heard Harry whisper. "Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does…I am the true master of the Elder Wand."  
At that moment, sunlight burst into the Great Hall, illuminating Harry and Voldemort. I heard Voldemort shriek "Avada Kedavra!" at the same time that Harry yelled, "Expelliarmus!"  
I saw the two spells meet in the middle of the circle they had been walking, Harry's red and Voldemort's green, and then I saw Voldemort's wand fly up into the air, and flew toward Harry. I saw Harry catch the wand with skills he no doubt learned from Quidditch, and at the same time, Voldemort fell over, dead, because his own curse had rebounded on him.  
I looked at Harry, with both hands containing wands, the sunlight illuminating his features, radiating power in the way Dumbledore had, and then I looked at Voldemort's body, all shriveled and lifeless, and I realized it was over. The fights for what was right, the terror, the deaths, the pain, it was all over, all because of Harry.  
I rushed to Harry, shouting and yelling, with all the other defenders behind me. Ron and Hermione got there before me, hugging and yelling in Harry's ears. And then I was there, hugging and yelling with everyone else, nearer to Harry than I had been in a year. I was with Harry, my sun, my moon, my stars, the owner of my heart, and I was happy.

* * *

So what did ya think? Please Read and Review! Flames will be used to toast my bag of marshmallows. Contructive criticism is highly welcomed!

Heads up, I'm writing a Percy Jackson and the Olympians fanfiction, and a Maximum Ride fanfiction. Be looking for those sometime in the future!


End file.
